Bacarra
Bacarra was a powerful warlock and a member of the Brotherhood. He was the mastermind behind their plans and acted as their unofficial leader. History Charmed In 2002, Phoebe Halliwell saved her boyfriend Miles from being shot after she had a premonition. However, because he was destined to die, this caused a disturbance in the natural order, causing a time ripple to appear. A warlock from the future named Bacarra then appeared and went to Cole Turner, telling him that he worked for a future version of Cole and that he was sent back to warn him that if Phoebe would keep saving Miles, she would eventually die herself. Bacarra proceeded to attempt to kill Miles himself, though his attempts were thwarted by the sisters. Meanwhile, Bacarra began to plot for himself and sought out his present counterpart, who was still a low-level and pathetic warlock. The two Bacarra's teamed up and stole the Book of Shadows. Using a spell to depower the sisters, they proceeded to kill both Phoebe and Paige, though Piper was saved by Leo. In order to prevent all of this from happening, Piper entered the time ripple and traveled back in time. She then told her past self that Phoebe could not save Miles, as he destined to die. Past Piper then took Phoebe in the wrong direction, preventing her from saving her boyfriend in time. With Miles dying when he was supposed to, the time ripple closed and everything that had happened was erased, meaning the future version of Bacarra ceased to exist and the present Bacarra was none the wiser. Chosen Several years later, it was revealed that Bacarra was a member of the Brotherhood, having matured from his pathetic self to resemble his future version more closely. He became increasingly frustrated with the interferences of the Chosen and decided to become personally involved in taking them out. Survivor Island As part of his plan to get rid of the Chosen, Bacarra revived the demonic reality series "Witch Wars" and trapped the Chosen on Survivor Island. As part of his ploy, he placed several spells on the island and organized for demons to bet on the contestants. However, unknown to all, he secretly resurrected a Hellhound and planted it on the island to kill the Chosen and all contestants, thus ensuring he would win all profits. When the Chosen started to win, Bacarra revealed that the spells he put around the island would cause its destruction if they stopped working. In a race against the clock, the Chosen ultimately managed to vanquish the Hellhound and escape the island before it was destroyed. However, as they faced Bacarra, he revealed he had resurrected more than one Hellhound and used this as leverage to escape. The Gemini Factor While the final plans of the Brotherhood were about to be realized, Bacarra hired a pair of magical twins to distract the Elders and the Chosen from their true goals. Bacarra granted the twins demonic powers in the hope they would turn evil. However, when they failed to frame the Chosen for a bank robbery, Bacarra threatened to kill them unless they killed the Chosen instead. While the twins fought the Chosen, Bacarra made the final preparations for the plans of the Brotherhood. Although the twins were defeated and revealed his plans to the Chosen, they were too late to stop their final plan. With an innocent sacrifice, Bacarra performed a spell to gain control of the city. City of Darkness After the city was trapped outside of space and time, Bacarra retreated to a luxury beach house, as he knew that the spell was directly tied to the Brotherhood. During this time, he started a sexual relationship with Klea, though it quickly became strained when Klea wanted more power and control for herself. After the Chosen made several attempts to vanquish the Brotherhood, Bacarra ordered Klea and Rickon to capture them so he could take their powers. However, Klea tried to kill them instead and they escaped. Bacarra thenn summoned Rickon, who had been vanquished, to find out what had happened. Angrily, Bacarra then set out to confront Klea. Bacarra confronted Klea at City Hall and attempted to vanquish her, as he realized he could never trust her. However, their fight was interrupted by Billie, who wanted to vanquish Klea herself for killing Mikelle. Bacarra then faced off against Billie and trapped her vines, though she was freed when her friends arrived. The Chosen then cast a spell to vanquish Bacarra, thus ending his reign. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Bacarra preferred to cast spells by using short Latin phrases. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Blinking:' The ability to teleport from one location in the blink of an eye. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the magical powers of others. As a warlock, Bacarra could absorb powers through an athame. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Spells :Incendiares Globus - To summon spheres of fire :Sopio Oblitus - To put others to sleep and make them forget :Vinum Appareo - To summon wine :Teleportato - To teleport objects :Revertimini Ad Me - To summon another to one's presence, living or deceased :Solventur In Nihilum - To dissolve a spirit into nothing :Aspectus Invisus - To reveal the invisible :Vitibus Folliculus - To summon and control vines :Unknown spell to make himself immune to poisons Appearances *Charmed, season 5, "A Witch In Time" *Chosen, A New Chapter (Cloaked only) *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan (Revealed as a member of the Brotherhood) *Chosen Chapter 5: Witch Wars, Survivor Island *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Vanquished